This Is Why I Don't Socialize
by thepurplewriter333
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccstrid. Her friends had finally convinced her to go to the Christmas party down at the local high school, but the night suddenly took an unexpected turn when a lost brown-haired boy and a misplaced piece of mistletoe showed up. Christmas one-shot.


Astrid wasn't fond of parties for two reasons.

One: she was not a very sociable person.

Two: Snotlout would be there.

Snotlout Jorgenson, the most annoying boy on the planet, had been stalking her since second grade, constantly trying to win her over with all kinds of things. If that wasn't bad enough, he cornered her at nearly every party they went to and tried to ask her out. She promptly responded with a firm no.

But this holiday season, her friends had finally convinced her to come to the biggest blowout at Berk High in years - the annual Christmas party. A decision she'd later regret. As big as it was noisy, there was absolutely nothing to do but talk. The gym had been transformed into a dance floor, but no one was using it.

And that was how she found herself realizing that she shouldn't have come in the first place.

"Ast, you okay?" Heather asked from beside her, breaking off her conversation with Ruffnut.

Astrid smiled faintly. "Um, yeah. I think I just need more punch or something."

"Woah, Miss Perfect getting wild for once?" Ruffnut said, feigning shock. "This is a historic moment, folks! Never knew this day would come."

"Oh, come on," Astrid said, rolling her eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Not true.

But, of course, it wasn't like she was going to admit that.

Laughing, she backed away. "I'll see you soon, guys. Oh, and if you spot Snotlout anywhere, warn me. I don't want to be caught unaware." She ignored the giggling that followed, and only set towards the punch.

Unfortunately, the table had been brought outside the gymnasium doors what with the wild teens inside in danger of knocking it over. Opening the gym door, Astrid paid little mind of her surroundings until it was too late. With a start, she felt herself slam into something.

Or rather, some _one._

A confused looking, brown-haired boy stumbled backward from the impact, clutching at his head. "Woah… oww…"

Astrid felt her eyes widen, and a hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there..."

The boy peeked his eyes open, still rubbing his head. "No, I'm…" He winced. "I'm good. It's all good over here…"

Relieved, Astrid tried a smile. "Uh, good. Well, um, not to be hasty, but I actually have to get going now..."

"Wait!"

She stopped in her tracks, looking back at the boy. "What?"

"Well, um… do you… do you know where Mr. Viggo's room is?" He swallowed, looking nervous. "I only just moved here from Chicago and finding my way this school hasn't been easy. This morning, I forgot my backpack in his room and wanted to get it before the school's locked down for winter break..." At her puzzled expression, he shook his head quickly. "O-only if you want to, of course. I mean, if it's not any trouble…"

"No, of course. I could use some time away from the party anyway." She could.

The boy grinned, a set of crooked teeth coming out from his features. "Great! Thanks. So…"

Astrid nodded to the left. "That way. C'mon." She started off and heard the boy hastily follow in suit. Not waiting until he reached her, she asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Uh, are you _sure_ you want to know the answer?"

"Why not?"

"I don't have the best of names."

"Neither do I. I'm Astrid. See where my parents went wrong?"

The boy caught up with her, chancing a smile. "Well, my fellow misnamed student, I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

She raised her brow. "Wow, that really is a tough one to beat. Or is it a sort of nickname?"

"No. Real name, real struggle." Hiccup laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Well, anyways, thanks again for taking me. I was about to give up searching by the time we bumped into each other… _literally_ …"

"No problem." Astrid made a right turn, suddenly realizing that she was starting to enjoy this 'Hiccup's' company. He was different than the other boys attending Berk High, not constantly trying to impress her. She was comfortable with a boy for once.

"So, why did you move anyway?" she asked, figuring it was the best way to start a conversation.

"Well, um…" Hiccup looked at the floor. "My dad, he's, well, sort of the manager of Haddock Furniture Enterprises…"

"Wait. _That_ Haddock?" Astrid breathed. She shook her head. "Wow. When you first said your last name, I thought it was just a coincidence."

"No, he's… he's the manager all right." But he didn't look pleased.

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Totally." Hiccup smiled faintly. "Well, anyways, he got a job transfer over here, and we're settling down. For now, at least. We could move at any time."

"Yeesh. Sounds harsh."

"I'm used to it."

Making another turn, Astrid smiled, coming to a stop. "Here it is. Mr. Viggo's room. You said you left your backpack in there?"

"Y-yeah." Hiccup stepped forward and fumbled with the door handle. For a moment, nothing happened, but then it swung open and revealed a dark classroom. He breathed out in relief. "At least it's not locked. I don't know what I'd do if it was…"

Astrid glanced at her watch. _**8:37pm.**_ She winced. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hiccup, but I gotta run. My friends must be worried about me by now, I've been gone for too long... you think you can find your way back to the entrance?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder, smiling. "Yeah, of course. I have an excellent sense of direction."

"Too bad you didn't five minutes ago," Astrid teased, walking away. "See you later, Hiccup. Try and join the party if you can. It'd be awfully boring without you." Disappearing behind the next corner, her chuckles echoed throughout the halls. But after half a minute of walking, she found herself flooded with a bad feeling. The halls were empty. She could faintly hear the party music playing at the other side of the school, but otherwise... she was alone.

"Babe!"

Astrid's head snapped to the left, where, to her horror, she spotted Snotlout coming her way. He was grinning, swaggering towards her with unknown confidence. "Where were you, babe? Couldn't find you at the party."

Astrid set her jaw. "That's none of your business, Snotlout. I'm on my way back now, anyway."

"But isn't it little crowded in there? We could talk right here. I saw some mistletoe little ways back, if you know what I mean…"

"Ew, gross. Snotlout, I'm _not_ kissing you."

"Why not? You know you want me..."

"I _don't,_ Snotlout. Believe me. I don't." Refusing to look at him, she stomped towards the party, footsteps quickening. She didn't want to be anywhere near Snotlout, let alone kiss him. If what he said about the mistletoe was true, her night was about to get a lot worse.

"Babe, wait!" Snotlout followed her down the hallway, running to catch up with her. "Just one kiss. Then I'll leave you alone."

" _No."_

"Why not?"

"Because you're disgusting."

They made another turn, and that's when Astrid saw it. The mistletoe, dangling precariously near the gymnasium doors. She hadn't realized it before when she'd bumped into Hiccup, but now it was looming like her approaching future.

"Look, babe! It's fate!" Snotlout pointed at the green decoration. "C'mon, what's the harm?"

"No! Snotlout, just stop it! I'm not kissing you, and that's final."

She turned away, but he grabbed her arm. "Ast, come on… don't be such a Miss Perfect right now."

She eyed his hand. "Let me go, Snotlout. Now."

In response, he only dragged her towards the mistletoe.

"Ew, Snotlout! Stop it! Let me go!"

"It's just one kiss…"

"LET ME GO!"

"No!"

They were just about to reach the mistletoe, and Astrid dreaded every moment that would follow. She'd have to kiss Snotlout - there was no question about that. As strong as she was, he was stronger. She just couldn't get away.

Just as they breached the last of the way to the mistletoe, a voice suddenly shouted, "Stop!"

Snotlout froze, as did Astrid. "What?"

"I said… _stop._ Let her go."

Astrid peeked her head around Snotlout's wide frame, and her eyes widened in shock at the sight that appeared. Hiccup was there, standing in the middle of the hallway with a nervous yet determined expression.

"Go away, whoever you are," Snotlout said. "My lady and I were about to share a special moment."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so. You heard what she said. Let. Her. Go."

Snotlout's amused expression faded. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, kid, but if you don't go away right now, I'm going to have to."

For a split second, Astrid feared Hiccup would leave. Who was he to stand up against someone like Snotlout? It wasn't a fair fight.

But then he straightened and shook his head. "No," he said, simply.

"Uh, what did you say?"

"I said no. Let her go!"

Snotlout released his grip on Astrid's arm. "I warned you before, pipsqueak, but you didn't listen. Now you've got it coming for you."

"Leave him alone, Snotlout," Astrid growled. "He's no part of this."

"He made himself a part of it the moment he arrived!"

Hiccup glared back, but he didn't look as sure of himself as before. "I-I'm warning you, leave her alone. Respect the lady's wishes. If she doesn't want to kiss you, she doesn't have to." He met her eye. "Astrid, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Astrid grunted. "Except for the fact that I'm standing next to this big oaf here."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Come on, babe-"

" _Don't_ call me your babe. Ever." She shuddered.

"Anyways, what's it to you?" Snotlout asked, returning to glower at Hiccup. "It's not like _you_ know her."

"I do. And she's a very nice person. Now let her go."

Snotlout tensed. "No one tells me what to do. And when they try, you know what happens?" He flexed his fingers. "Well, I'm sure you can guess. Because I rule this school, little nerd. I'm not going to let some kid tell me what to do. You got that?" When Hiccup didn't answer, Snotlout cocked an eyebrow. "Do you understand, nerd? Did I not make myself clear? Or are you just not good at-"

 _SMACK!_

Snotlout reared back, falling against the wall. "Ow…" He rubbed his jaw. "Wait, what…"

Surprised, Astrid looked up... only to find Hiccup with his fist sprawled out in front of him, looking equally as astounded. He met Astrid's gaze, and stuttered out, "D-did I… gosh… I-I didn't mean to… oh, gosh… ohhh gosh…"

Astrid blinked. "Hiccup, you… wow, you _punched_ him. Hard."

From behind her, Snotlout gasped and then let out a small shriek. "My tooth! My tooth, Astrid! He knocked out my tooth!"

Astrid swung around, now seeing Snotlout holding his bleeding jaw as well as a chipped tooth in his hand. He looked both horrified and confused. "That-that little nerd… he hit me. He hit me! I could file a lawsuit over this!"

"Oh, save it, Snotlout," Astrid muttered. She turned to Hiccup, ignoring Snotlout. "Hiccup, I…" _What could she say...?_ "Well, thank you. You are a true gentleman."

"It's fine," Hiccup assured her, lowering his fist slowly. "Mm... are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course… you?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Are you seriously choosing him over me?" Snotlout yelled, stepping forward and getting in between her and Hiccup. "He's just some random kid! Why choose him, when you can have a real man?"

"Get lost, Snotlout," Astrid huffed, and stiffly turned away.

Snotlout sputtered out something unintelligible, furious with the way he was being treated, before he stomped off through the halls to the exit.

Astrid slowly turned back around again, meeting Hiccup's eye. She smiled. "Well, he's gone now, thanks to you." She shivered. "And ugh, for a minute there, I thought I was going to have to kiss him. How gross would _that_ be?"

Hiccup pinched his brow. "So… you're not… mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because, I thought, you know…" He kicked at an imaginary spot on the floor. "Well…"

"You thought he was my boyfriend?" Astrid found herself doubled over laughing, shaking her head. "Not in a million years, Hiccup. Not in a million years. But hopefully, that's finally gotten rid of him. I'm sure he won't come back again unless he wants to meet the other end of your fist."

Hiccup smiled sheepishly. "Was I really that bad?"

"Let's just say that he's going to be sore tomorrow." Grinning playfully, she offered him her hand. "Now, Hiccup Haddock, would you care to be my escort to the party tonight? Just in case he comes back, so you can protect me. You could be my bodyguard."

Hiccup's face was completely red. "Y-you mean that you'd… um… let me..."

Astrid laughed, taking his hand in hers. "Come, Hiccup. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight. Who knows? We might even have a good time."

Just as they made a move towards the door, something soft fell on top of Astrid's head. She frowned, swiftly grabbing it with one quick motion and pulling it down. It was a small, store-bought piece of mistletoe; the very same one that Snotlout had wanted them to kiss under.

She looked up at Hiccup, and he turned even redder than before. "Oh… that was there and we were here, and… ohhh…"

Astrid shrugged. "Well, unless you want a lifetime of bad luck, you're going to have to kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me."

"A-are you sure?"

A twinkle appeared in her eye. "Never been surer."

And so that was how Astrid Hofferson found herself kissing Hiccup Haddock the night of the Christmas party blowout at Berk High. It wasn't what she had expected, and it certainly wasn't she had had in mind of having a good night, but as she kissed him, she realized that she had found what she really wanted.

So, all in all, maybe socializing wasn't such a bad thing.

As it turned out, Hiccup was an excellent kisser.

* * *

 **WHOOP-WHOOP! Last Christmas one-shot complete. I'm really spoiling you guys, huh? :P Two one-shots in two days… oh, well… it's your Christmas gift! I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think! I love all the feedback I can get. :)**

 **Whelp, I guess I'll be off to Neverland now. Or the North Pole. Or another crazy story.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-thepurplewriter333**


End file.
